Those Awkward Moments
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: Relationships are awkward, almost by definition. The best awkward moments always seem to be linked to close friends. This is for gingerdrake14's contest. Also for the 100 themes challenge prompt "Love."


**Those Awkward Moments**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anubis Spring Dance!<strong>_The poster hung between two posts that were wrapped with twinkling little lights that swirled up the sides in perfect little twists. Japanese paper lanterns hunt from thin strings in a ring around the outdoor dance area. It had been a little over an hour since the sun had set and between the moonlight and the lanterns everything looked perfect. Mara had done an outstanding job, even better than Nina and Amber had thought she could when the commissioned her to plan the dance. It had been Nina and Amber who dreamed it up, but they knew they weren't going to be able to plan a dance as incredible as a dance Mara could plan. She was very organized and found unexpected ways to save money so they could have more money to spend on other things.

Amber and Alfie, since they had gotten back together, stood over by the refreshments table as Alfie made a show of pouring cups of punch for the two of them. Alfie wore his best crisp navy blue suit and had even put on a tie to impress Amber. She had also dressed to impress stunning red dress with a fitted bodice and a skirt that flared out down to her knees. Together, they looked adorable; her dress perfectly matching the shade of his tie.

Mara stood by the entrance to the dance, checking in people as she fidgeted in her plain pale yellow spaghetti strap dress. Jerome stood beside her, helping out in any way he could. Occasionally he would reach for her hand and they would hold hands for several seconds, but then some other couple would come up and Mara would have to check them into the dance. It wasn't the most romantic thing; however, it was the best they could do now.

Patricia, in a classic black dress with small black fabric flowers down the right side and a pair of black elbow length gloves, was arm and arm with Eddie as they walked in. Eddie was dressed in black too and they looked just like the couple they were. Despite her usually sarcastic disposition, Patricia had on a sunny smile that matched the happy gleam in Eddie's eyes. Even if they were wearing black, they were the bright with happiness.

And finally, Nina and Fabian. Nina's dress had been selected by Amber as was apparent by the fact it was a one shoulder blue dress. There was a sash around the waist that separated the plain bodice from layered skirt. On her feet was a pair of two inch strappy black high heels. However, the flower headband on her head simply screamed Nina.

In the background, Nicki Minaj's "Starships" was blasting loudly from the speakers by the DJ's table. Nina and Fabian sat at one of the few tables, talking as they had done since the dance started half an hour ago. Every other Anubis kid had been sneaking glances at them, Amber looking in disappointment.

"They are so sad," Amber sighed as she took a sip of her punch and stared at them sadly. "I mean really, they need to learn that there needs to be some excitement to dating. They act like an old married couple sometimes."

"What are you planning?" Alfie asked. "I'd be more than happy to help out."

"Actually, I have a plan that I can carry out all on my own," Amber replied with a grin as she eyed the book that was marked with the large cursive words: _**Vote for Spring Court!**_"And the court always needs a good prince and princess, especially since I'm the queen and you're the king."

"Rigging the vote? You might want to talk to Patricia and Eddie for that, that seems to be right up their alley," Alfie suggested as he motioned to wear the devious duo were dancing right by where the speakers were.

"Actually, could you ask them, there's something I have to ask the DJ to do for me so I can have the perfect song play when the members of the Spring Court have to dance. Hopefully, I can find something that will be suitable," Amber asked. "Please, Alfie, for me?"

It didn't take Alfie long to cave and say, "fine," before hurrying off to Patricia and Eddie so he could have them help him with stuffing the ballot box. Amber hurried off towards the DJ, running past Nina and Fabian as she went, as she let out a slight squeal of glee.

They both gave her surprised looks, wondering both where she was going and how she could run so fast in high heels. Finally, they looked back at each other and smiled slightly, their cheeks turning red. "Wonder why she's in such a hurry," they finally said in unison, only making the crimson flush on their cheeks darken.

"Want me to grab us a couple glasses of juice or something? Maybe a soda if you want one," Fabian asked as he nervously watched Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie converse as they repeatedly looked over at Fabian and Nina. He chose to continue talking with Nina so he didn't ruin the time they were spending together.

"No, I'm fine. They're about to announce the members of Spring Court and I don't want to be sitting here alone like an idiot," Nina told him, setting her hands over his as she flashed him a kind smile. He smiled back, lacing his fingers with hers as their hands rested on the table. "Besides, I want us to spend a little bit of time together."

"Well, you still haven't answered my question. Which super power is better, walking through walls like a ghost or time travel?" Fabian asked her again.

"Definitely time travel, then I could go back and retake the test so I didn't get a B on it," Nina sighed as Mr. Sweet walked onto the stage with a notecard in his hand. Fabian opened his mouth to reply, but Sweetie tapped on the microphone, causing it to make a shrill high pitched noise, before he got the chance.

"Welcome everyone, to the first annual Spring Dance, sponsored and organized by Anubis house. The voting for the Spring Court has been closed and I will now announce the winners. As you all know, there are no prizes such as laptops for this and the winners only get the satisfaction of winning. Now, I will be turn this over to Mara Jaffray," Mr. Sweetie finished before walking off the stage and let Mara walk up to the microphone. Scattered applause met her appearance and she smiled out at the crowd, mainly at Jerome.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful introduction Mr. Sweet," Mara started out as she nervously played with the manila envelope in her hands. "I know you all want to hear who won so I'll get right to it. The queen, and winner by a landslide, is Amber Millington!"

Amber blushed and smiled as she walked up to the stage, waving to everyone as she took the stage.

"And her king is…what an unexpected surprise…Alfie Lewis!"

Alfie ran up join Amber on stage, having a little less grace than his girlfriend as she took her place on the stage.

"The prince and princess are….Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin! C'mon up here guys!"

Nervously, they joined Mara, Amber, and Alfie on the stage.

"I didn't even know that we were in the running for this and who voted for us anyways?" Nina whispered to Fabian, confusion flickering across her face and seeming very confused by the fact that they won.

Fabian shrugged as a similar mask of uncertainty covered his face and anxiety flickered through his eyes as he replied: "Honestly, I have no idea."

"So now—" Mara started, but Amber tapped her on the shoulder and quickly whispered something in her ear. Everyone in the crowd looked to one and other as the whispers danced through the crowd like wildfire. "Well, there's a little bit of a change of plans. The king and queen won't be dancing. The prince and princess will be instead!"

A song that Amber had found on the internet called "All About Us" by He is We, featuring Aaron Gillespie, started to play softly. Nina and Fabian were sheparded out to the dance floor by Amber and Alfie, who were smiling giddily as Mara watched. This was almost like prom all over again.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
>I'll spin you around won't let you fall down<br>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<em>

The other members of the dance formed a ring around Nina and Fabian as Nina nervously took Fabian's hand. They nervously slow danced, Fabian's hands hovering on Nina's hips and he seemed very nervous. They stood an arm's length apart, smiling at their own feet as the anxiety thrummed through their veins. Watching from the crowd, Patricia snorted and looked up at Eddie, raising one questioning eyebrow. Eddie smiled back and nodded, approving on what she was thinking. Sometimes they were almost telepathic.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right_

"Okay, you guys are pathetic," Patricia sighed as she walked over to them and pushed Nina forward into Fabian, not trying to be mean at all. Fabian's arms circled around Nina, holding her up against him. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, their lips mere inches apart. Patricia snorted and continued speaking: "What are you waiting for? Kiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This is for gingerdrake14's contest. I hope you all liked it. The song "All About Us" belongs to He is We, it's a great song. And House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon. **


End file.
